christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Motörhead
História thumb|right|100px|Motörhead na cabeça O Motörhead surgiu em 1465 logo após a Peste Negra (que nem era uma banda tão boa assim). Fundada por Lemmy Ramalho, irmão perdido de Zé Ramalho, "Fat" Eddie Clarke (irmão bastardo do Fat Joe) e Philthy "Seu Animal" Taylor (irmão do Seu Madruga), começou a fazer Thrash-grind-flash-death-dumalmano-metal, inventando assim o metal e o cobre para moedas de um centavo. Significado do nome Motörhead se traduzido para o português siginifica Cabeça de motor então não fica dificil de imaginar sua origem. Mas, para pessoas como você que não entenderam ainda, cabeça de motor vem do som da voz de seu vocalista, que parece o motor de uma moto Harley Davidson com motor V8 (acreditem, é barulhento irritante e barulhento (ou não). Integrantes * Lemmy Kilmister: Baixista e vocalista de nome complicado que já comeu a Dercy Gonçalves (isso quando ela ainda tinha uma buceta, e não um sanduíche de presunto entre as pernas). Trabalhou com todos os músicos conhecidos da humanidade, desde Beethoven até Chimbinha (passando até mesmo por Jimi Hendrix, com quem costumava usar inúmeras substâncias ilícitas como LSD, Tang de uva e cheirar gatinhos). Quando ele e o Cid Moreira morrerem, soará a Quarta Trombeta do Apocalipse, seguida de "Sacrifice" e um "boa noite". thumb|center|200px|LEMMY KILMISTER!!! LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ!!! LÁ LÁ LÁ, LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ!!! *'Phil Campbell': Guitarrista de quem ninguém se lembra. Usa uma touquinha pra esconder a careca. thumb|center|200px|(sinal da cruz) *'Mikkey Mouse Dee': Vindo da Dinamarca, Suécia ou sei lá que porra de país nórdico. Grande fã de Paralamas do Sucesso, começou a bater lata aos 10 anos e até agora não parou. Sua primeira banda foi a do King Diamond (aquele Bozo black metal), mas cansou de usar maquiagem e foi pra uma banda de macho. thumb|center|200px|Oooo Boy! Discografia O Motörhead lançou mais de 123456789 discos, podendo ser eles de estúdio, coletâneas, ao vivo, compilações, historinhas narradas pelo Sílvio Santos etc. Entre os principais estão: *Motörheadbanger - 1976 (estúdio) *On Marole - 1977 (estúdio) *Game Over, Kill You! - 1979 (estúdio) *Bombeard - 1979 (estúdio) *Ace of Spades & a Pair of Two - 1980 (estúdio) *No Sleep 'Till I Shave My Beard - 1981 (ao vivo) *Iron Maiden Sucks! - 1982 (estúdio) *Another Perfect Day... But Not to Sell Records! - 1983 (estúdio) *No Emo House - 1984 (coletânea) *Punhetatron - 1986 *Rock 'n' Roll (Not Emo) - 1987 (estúdio) *No Sleep... Because My Beard's Still Long - 1988 (ao vivo) *1916 - The Year that I Was Born - 1991 (estúdio) *Milkshake or Diet - 1992 (estúdio) *Iron Maiden Are Bastards - 1993 (estúdio) *Sacrifice... Emos! - 1995 (estúdio) *Overnight Sensation... Yeah, It's Over - 1996 (estúdio) *Snake Loves to Bite... OUCH! - 1998 (estúdio) *We Have Bigger Names on Our Live Albuns Than Everyone Else - 1999 (ao vivo) *We Are Motörhead, Not Iron Maiden (They Suck) - 2000 (estúdio) *It's Hammer Time! - 2002 (estúdio) *Infernal Hails Black Du Mal Mano! - 2004 (estúdio) *Kiss of Death... 'Coz We Got No More Original Names - 2006 (estúdio) *Mötorhead vs Rebeldes Split cd - 2007 (ao vivo) Categoria:Artistas de um hit só en:Motörhead fr:Motörhead it:Motorhead pl:Motörhead sv:Motörhead